1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to sewing machines in general and more particularly to sewing machines constructed with a presser foot which is arcuately rotatable to effectuate removal from the presser bar.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Finger guards for sewing machines are well known in the prior art. Finger guards have not heretofore been designed to cooperate with presser foot attachments which are readily removable from the presser bar. It is advantageous for a sewing machine operator to be able to readily exchange presser feet to suit the special demands of particular sewing situations. One problem associated with prior finger guards is that they make the rapid replacement of a presser foot a cumbersome task. Another problem is that some finger guards must be removed from the presser bar before the presser foot can be easily replaced.